mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Sachi "Kuma"
Sachi is member of the "Kuma" sister and an ex member of the ONI Organisation. Appearance Sachi is the oldest Kuma sister , she have natural pink pupils. Her hair is blonde. She always wear a band aid on her cheek to hide a scar. Personality Sachi is the oldest of the three “Kuma” sisters , behind a mischievous and playful façade she’s actually someone very determined to accomplish her objectives and keep on living. She won’t hesitate to lie if needed , neither will she hesitate to use others if it allow her and her sisters a way to survive. That doesn’t mean she consider people as expendables , she’s not a killer. Synopsis Before the ONI : She is the only one to be from Musutafu. She was raised by his single father after the death of her mom. Her dad was not really the best man, he ended up drinking , beating her. That’s how she got her scar. One day, after a terrible incident , she decided to run away from her home. Deciding that she had to survive by herself. She struggled in the streets for a long time stealing , lying, fighting to survive. Only to end up caught by Yama. Destroying her last hope on human kind. When Onikuma saved her , she was very cautious. She couldn’t trust anyone, even the man who saved her , it took her months to start to have little faith in him. The more time passed,the more she realized that even in the darkest pits , flowers can blossoms too. It became more and more clear for her that Onikuma was someone to be trusted , later , she started to open up , to accept that maybe humanity was not so bad. She started to talk with Aya , becoming friend with her , later she also accepted Ari into the circle of persons she trusted. The three started to see each other as “sisters” and Sachi had something to live for. Something to protect other then herself. She never took revenge against her dad. She never saw him again either. THE FALL OF THE ONI QUESTLINE : After the kids defeating Onikuma and him asking the three sister to help them , Ari , Sachi and Aya decided to agreed on helping the kids. Finding for them the location of Katashiro , the "cleaner" and lieutenant of Doji. During the takedown operation of Katashiro , she intervened to save and help Iki who was facing a group of goons. Later on , her and her sisters helped the kids defeat Shuten Doji during the final fight. POST ONI : It is not known what happened of the three sisters after the end of the ONI organisation , some rumors said they moved out of the country, others tell stories of vigilantes ressembling them. But as of now, all of these are rumors... Abilities Quirk: Healing From a single touch of her hand , someone can be cured from a simple disease , wounds heals faster. Special Moves Special Kunai. Sachi have 3 different types of homemade Kunai -Acid Kunai : Contening acid vial on them , these kunai are fairly deadly on any armored enemy , as the acid pierce through any armor. -Oil Kunai : Contening a vial of Oil , these kunai are usually used to attack the balance of enemies or larger group , mixed with a matches , it become a perfect fire starter. -Wonderglue Kunai : Contening a vial of INFAMOUS glue , this kunai create an area of glue , perfect to restrain groups of enemies. Trivia *Her Wonderglue Kunai , created the GLUE meme on the serv , as the players got stuck 1 hour trying to escape from it. Quotes * (To ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE) ”Ara Ara.“